


cold lips against mine

by kingsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, God!Will, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsolace/pseuds/kingsolace
Summary: Will Solace is known to be the deity of the sun; one of the most potent deity among their land. It was believed that his physical body is trapped within the marble statue that worshippers bow down to, and no one in the history of mankind has yet to uncover how to relieve him from his marble state.That was until Nico di Angelo, a taciturn and skeptic guy who works at the temple, was strongly tempted to kiss the great statue of the God of Sun.





	cold lips against mine

Nico di Angelo glared at the swarming crowd of devotees inside the temple. The large temple seemed to shrink with the multitudinous bodies piled inside murmuring their prayers to the god of the sun—from the farmers’ wishes of sun’s great presence at all times, to the greatest of man’s avarices beseeching for wealth (which Nico still couldn’t comprehend why they’d ask of a god of the sun.)

The majority of those in their land worship a great deal of deities—from Will, the god of sun, Percy, the god of the sea, and, Jason who is the god of the sky. Nico, on the other hand, found all these superstitions ludicrous. Those so-called deities have given nothing to deserve their whole life worth of devoting, let alone to be worshiped. If anything, all that seems to be prevalent in his current state of life is chaos. A god of chaos will certainly be more compelling and convincing than these farcical ones.

The only reason he’s currently inside the temple of the god of the sun is because he was required to do service by cleaning the temple. In exchange, he would make just enough to continue with his life without having to ask any more needs from his father, Hades. He _loathes_ asking anything from his father. He’s convinced that his father is the god of everything-bad-and-horrible-and-things-that-makes-you-want-to-combust.

Nico glanced at the windows and noticed that the sun is already setting, with the sky looking exceptional and thoroughly different than ordinary times. The color scattering brings itself several different shades of yellow and orange converging together as the vast blue above weighs on it. The view put him at ease, knowing that evening means people already going off the temple to go at their respective homes.

Nico finds nighttime a lot more comforting than daylight. Not only because it’s the perfect time to get his job over with, but because the dark makes him feel vulnerable; seemingly bare and as if he’s one with his world. It’s the only time of the day that makes him feel most contented.

He walked over at the marble statue of the god that everyone has been worshipping since gods know when. He looked intently at it and tried to see and _feel_ the succor that people get from worshipping him. At first, he felt fatuous for even trying, but as every second pass by, he feels like he’s being sucked close – like a blackhole pulling him in with its high gravity grasp, with no way whatsoever of resisting.

Surprisingly enough, instead of feeling worn off with energy by that sudden pull, Nico felt galvanized. He felt the need to touch the marble, to unravel it, and even do _things_ intimate enough that’s out of Nico’s rational control.

“This,” Nico said, catching his breath, “is preposterous. I-I do not know what’s happening.”

As if the statue can hear him, Nico was certain that there was a quick glint in the statue’s eyes. He _should_ be terrified, but what he’s feeling is something very far and disparate from fear. He’s getting tugged closer with his heart soaring from his chest.

The first thing that Nico felt when he finally chose to touch the marble’s shoulder was a strong tinge of electricity that flowed from his hands to his whole body. He felt even more stimulated.

Now that he was up close and in physical contact with the statue of the sun god, he noticed that it was stupendously carved – even _almost_ perfect. With its impossibly riveting muscles that, Nico’s quite certain, no mortal could ever acquire. To the curves of its—

Before Nico could continue scrutinizing the spectacle in front of him, he averted his gaze and slapped himself. “I am not going to let myself get seduced by a statue, gods. I must come home and stop this foolishness.”

When he put his hand away from the statue, he felt drained. It was as if he just gave every ounce of energy he had left to the statue; like the intoxicating feeling he had earlier didn’t even exist. He had too little energy to spare, and before he even collapsed, he placed his arms around the statue’s shoulder to support him from falling.

“Are you playing with me?” Nico demanded, deeply breathing with every word. _This was a bad idea,_ he thought. He can’t help but look unfaltering on the face of the sun god. He really is gorgeous, and that is something he can’t dare deny. He moved his face closer.

The air grew thicker, the silence reverberating across the room and the darkness resonating within him even more than it had. Surely enough, he heard ‘ _Kiss me’_ which also dissipated with the wind.

The god even looked more alluring now. Nico said a silent curse and promised that this would just be a one-time thing and he would lose nothing by doing so – _aside from my sense of self-respect,_ he thought.

He sighed and closed his eyes, and he closed the remaining inches between his lips and the statue of the sun god’s.

The odd thing was, Nico remembered the place being so dark. However, when he opened his eyes, the place was the brightest thing that Nico ever saw in his whole life – blindingly bright. The temple was nothing but empty and white.

When the light settled down and the place went back to its natural state, Nico fell because he was no longer holding onto anything. The statue was no longer there.

“Need a hand?” asked a man whose voice is too deep and _divine_ that it resounded within Nico’s mind several times. Nico was too scared to look up because he  _knew_ no one was there earlier. _Oh gods,_ what if he saw how he kissed the statue? He couldn’t afford this level of embarrassment.

Nico took the hand and straightened up. He was too stunned to say anything or to even move at all when he was already face-to-face with the man that helped him. His blond disheveled hair was effortlessly attractive and radiates beaming energy, with those eyes that capture the nightsky with its blue heavens painted over with stars – and he couldn’t stop delving more with what those eyes can offer.

Nico wanted to appreciate the impossibly emasculated body, but the man was wearing nothing at all. And before Nico could even run out of humiliation, a thought dawned on him – he was _exactly_ like the statue of the sun god he so badly wanted to ravish.

“Y-You’re Wi—”

“Indeed, I am Will Solace, the god of sun, and well, comfort?” He interrupted and managed a sly chuckle. He stepped closer to Nico which caused him to blush even more. “I knew that I would be freed by my soulmate’s kiss as well as unlocking the fullest of my powers, but I didn’t know that my soulmate would be _this_ attractive.”

Nico couldn’t internalize everything unfolding in front of him. He just released a sun god – who’s incredibly gorgeous and very much naked – and he just so happens to be his soulmate.

“Shut it, Solace,” was all that Nico seemed to be capable of uttering. He wanted to run so badly, but he couldn’t. He felt like he belonged here, like he _always_ belonged here.

“I have been in that silent state for a very long time, my dear Nico,” Will said as he cupped Nico’s cheeks. “And you will be hearing a lot from me. But this time, this should be enough.” Will kissed Nico, and right that very moment, it seemed to be everything he needed.

Nico curled his hands into Will’s soft hair as he deepened their kiss. It was the last piece that Nico needed to complete _his_ puzzle. His lips were still cold, and it’s being complemented by a god’s blazing lips. It was during these moments that he’s convinced there is no other thing more beautiful than the light converging with dark; giving birth to shadows unimaginable.

It was during that moment that he finally felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this fic so stay tuned ; )


End file.
